


Тепло дома

by Tyusha



Category: One Piece, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Adoption, Crossover, Dad reigen, Fluff, Gen, Mob universe, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyusha/pseuds/Tyusha
Summary: Мир Моба. Усопп - сирота, Рейген - одинокий взрослый. Когда они вместе жизнь кажется чуточку светлее.
Relationships: Reigen Aratka & Usopp





	Тепло дома

\- Аратака-сан, это не самая лучшая идея.   
Усопп сидел на подоконнике, размахивая ногой. Рейген уже не раз говорил ему так не делать, но Усоппу слишком нравилось смотреть вниз с высоты хотя бы четвертого этажа.   
\- Это мое решение, Усопп. И слезь, пожалуйста, - Рейген читал газету, казалось, вальяжно развалившись на диване. Галстук расслаблен, голова запрокинута, но Усопп видел, как на самом деле он напряжен.   
\- Если вы хотите открыть свое дело, есть куча других вариантов…   
\- Например?   
Усопп открыл рот и тут же закрыл, отвернувшись к окну, продолжая игнорировать указы опекуна. Конечно же он мог придумать кучу разных вариантов, но знал, что в этом не было смысла, - Рейген всех их отметет как слишком детские или нереальные. Как уже отметал не раз. Усопп не мог понять, чем “экстрасенсорное агентство” более разумное и взрослое решение, но никогда не мог переспорить Рейгена, особенно спокойно, без криков и сжимающихся кулаков. Каждый раз, когда Усопп выходил из себя в споре, он уже считал себя проигравшим. Рейген никогда даже не повышал голоса.   
\- И все равно это глупо… - пробурчал Усопп еле слышно. Рейген отмечал карандашом в газете приглянувшееся объявление и положил ее на стол рядом с диваном - на документы, отданные после увольнения со старого места работы. Нет, Рейген ни за что бы не уволился сам - хотя Усопп и знал, тот ненавидит свою работу - он просто попал под сокращение. Они не знали, чего больше в этой новости, горя или радости, их мир висел на волоске, будущее было неизвестно. Усопп вздрагивал от каждого звонка, опасаясь, как бы за ним не пришли из опеки. Рейген каждый раз сжимал его плечо, прежде чем пойти открывать дверь. Деньги заканчивались, получить разрешение на открытие своего агентства было куда сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но Рейген был упорным, а Усопп пытался быть позитивным. Их обоих устраивало нынешнее положение - ни один не мог вынести стабильности и однообразия.   
Усопп смеялся, что если его заберут, то он сбежит и будет жить у Рейгена под дверью. Рейген щелкал его в лоб и запрещал даже думать о таком. “В обществе нельзя жить, не соблюдая правила. И ты тоже будешь им подчиняться”, - говорил он, и Усопп только показывал язык, не соглашаясь. “А может я буду пиратом, - ворчал он, - и никакие правила мне не писаны!” Рейген качал головой и шел разбираться с проблемами. А Усопп втихаря пытался найти подработку, но безуспешно - в его двенадцать лет нельзя было еще работать по закону.   
\- Лучше б нормальную работу нашел… - вздохнул Усопп и прикусил язык. И услышал, как фыркнул Рейген, что да, лучше. Он и искал, и ходил на собеседования, и подрабатывал в свободное время.   
\- Пойдешь со мной смотреть офис?   
Усопп покачал головой и спрыгнул с подоконника.   
\- У меня тренировка в клубе. Но когда выберете, покажите.   
\- Хорошо.   
В начальной школе было много клубов, и почти что в каждом побывал Усопп. Он не мог выбрать что-то одно - как выбрать, если в клубе рисования уже учатся пользоваться гуашью, а в клубе электротехники разбирают радио. Можно пойти в легкоатлетический клуб и побегать или может заняться каким-нибудь командным спортом - но как тут выбрать, если и футбол, и баскетбол, и волейбол, все выглядит до ужаса круто. Клуб фотографов, растениеводства, скульптур, манги, химии, ничегонеделания - столько всего, и все в одно время. На шестой год начальной школы Рейген сказал, что лучше решиться и выбрать что-то, а не прыгать с одного на другое. “Ты так никогда не сможешь научиться чему-то в совершенстве, а кому нужен недоучка, знающий все понемногу, но ничего глубоко”. Усопп заметил, что Рейген сам такой, и тот подтвердил, что судит по опыту. И протянул листовку с объявлением о наборе в секцию стрельбы из лука. Усопп всегда любил пострелять - мастерил рогатки, луки, арбалеты. Однажды пытался собрать пистолет, но Рейген больно оттаскал за уши - никогда он не выглядел настолько злым, как тогда. Усоппу казалось, что небольшой - не взрыв даже, просто пшикнуло - такого не стоил.   
Усопп пошел в секцию с горящими глазами - и ходит уже почти год.   
Усопп закинул спортивную сумку на плечо и вышел вместе с Рейгеном. Но повернул в другую сторону, им оказалось не по пути. 

*   
\- Сделаешь вывеску? - раздался голос над ухом, когда Усопп осматривал окрестности из окна нового офиса. - “Поговорим о духах” или что-то поинтересней.   
\- Вы ведь не верите в духов… - Усопп вздохнул, в голове уже представляя с десяток вариантов дизайна.   
\- Не важно верю я или нет, главное, мои клиенты верят. Все решает атмосфера, Усопп.   
\- А еще меня называет вруном...  
Рейген проигнорировал его слова и склонился над планом офиса, думая о будущей обстановке.   
\- Если хотите, я могу придумать дизайн всего офиса. Смастерить амулетов, всякого. Будет дешевле, чем покупать.   
\- Брось. Это не какая-то лавка шарлатана-гадалки, а серьезное заведение. Никаких оккультных побрякушек.   
\- Но вы и так шарлатан, - Усопп протянул блокнот с набросками - вывески на одной страницы и офиса - на другой. Рейген пролистал блокнот с начала - было много вариантов, но Усопп дал ему самый, по его мнению, лучший. Рейген мог бы не согласиться - семнадцатый понравился ему даже больше, но промолчал. Усопп начал работу явно не только что и был действительно хорош. Усопп даже прикинул затраты на материалы, нужное время - они не собирались нанимать кого-то ради ремонта. Рейген улыбнулся - впервые за день, заметил Усопп и просиял только от одного слова в свой адрес.   
\- Молодец.


End file.
